Frist Year
by cillanasky
Summary: Snapshots of Serenity's and Seto's first year of marriage ONE SHOT S/S J/M Y/T


**Title: **First year**  
Rating:** T**  
Characters:** Seto Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Mokuba, Joey, Mai, Yugi, Tea. OC's**  
Summary:** Snapshots into the first year of Seto's and Serenity's marriage**  
Notes: **This is a _One Wild Night story_, written mostly from Seto Kaiba's prospective, it happens straight after _Surprise… You're a Father… of Twins! _The Tristan point of view story, _Insanity's Ravings_, also ties into this story. Check my profile for the story order.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it… I am just playing in the sand box

**First Year**

Some say the first year of a marriage is the hardest, but if you can survive that first year together you can survive anything together.

While the first year of marriage of Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler was a mostly happy affair, there was some challenges and tragedy.

**1 month, Puppies**

"Hey that's great news Mai," Seto heard his wife say over the phone to their sister-in-law. "The kids are going to be thrilled."

Seto continued to listen to his wife talk over the phone, he could guess from what he heard of the conversation that the Mutt was going to have a puppy in the next few months, and considering that puppy would most likely be spending a lot time around his children, he prayed the pup would be like his or her mother. Seto would rather deal with a mini Mai than a mini Joey.

"Mai's pregnant," Serenity told him, after she hung up.

"I figured." Seto replied, not sounding trilled.

Serenity rolled her eyes, and glared at her husband. "You could be happy for them."

"I'm still weighing the pro's and con's," Seto replied, as Serenity punched him in the shoulder.

"Arse." Serenity growled, as she sat on her husband's lap.

Seto wrapped his arms around his wife, "I know I am," he replied. "That's why you love me."

Seto was about to kiss her but the moment was interrupted by one of his workers, "Mr Kaiba?" The worker looked frightened, but then again most workers did when they thought something was about to hit the fan.

"What is it?" Seto growled at the worker, knowing if the person was there for something trivial he was going to get fired.

"Tristan Taylor is demanding to see your wife again, sir." The worker was shaking with fear.

Serenity sighed, "Did he say why?" she asked, as Seto sat up a little straighter.

"He said he was here to rescue her." The worker looked like he was going to have a breakdown.

Seto looked at his wife and muttered, "Can't he take a hint?"

"Obviously not," Serenity muttered back. Then she turned back to the worker, "Send him away and tell him I won't talk to him until he accepts my choices."

"He won't leave willingly." The worker replied

"Then have him thrown out." Seto snapped back. "He isn't welcome here."

The worker left Seto's office in a hurry.

"Something has to done about him," Serenity said softly. "Before he does something really stupid."

"I could set up a restraining order."

"I don't think that would stop him." Serenity replied as she rested her head on his shoulder, "And besides, it would make life inconvenient for our friends."

Seto growled softly in response, she was right about the inconvenience, but he also knew that Tristan was beginning to get on everyone in Yugi's little gang's nerves – even the Mutt's. Mokuba had come home one day and had said that Joey wished Tristan would follow Duke Devilin's lead and move on with his life and that Yugi warned him if he mentioned his woe in front of his five year old daughter again he would be banned from the game shop. "He's going to end up in an insane asylum if he's not careful."

**3 months, Game Shop**

"I didn't want to do it, but I have had enough." Yugi told Seto and Joey, as he emptied the til at the game shop. "Tristan is not welcome back here until he gets over Serenity."

Joey nodded in agreement, "For someone who never got past first base, he's taking losing her way too hard… At least Duke gave up once Serenity made her intentions clear."

"He's been giving Tea a hard time about it too," Yugi growled. "It's all he talks about."

"Have you sent him to see a shrink?" Seto asked.

Yugi gave him a dirty look, "We have tried." He replied, "He doesn't think he's the one that needs help."

Seto sighed, Tristan was becoming more and more of a nuisance as time went on – Serenity had finally taken out a restraining order on him, after he put the twins in danger as she went to pick them up from school. Not that it stopped him – he was now starting to test the security around the mansion and his offices. "Maybe he should be forced to get counselling."

"Yeah a trip to a quiet room with rubber walls might do him some good." Joey agreed.

Seto and Yugi looked at Joey in surprise. "You agree with me?" Seto asked, sounding confused.

"I might not care much about you, Kaiba, but if it's the safety of my sister and her kid's we're talking about of course I agree with you." Joey snapped back, "And besides Tristan's being driving everyone nuts these past couple of months, if you haven't noticed."

Tea ducked her head out of the living area of the game shop, "What's taking you guys so long?" she asked.

"We are just discussing what we are going to do about Tristan." Yugi replied.

Tea looked at her husband with a knowing look on her face… apparently Tristan crossed the line with her as well.

"I'm going to talk my lawyers," Seto told her, as Serenity walked in behind Tea. "And see if we can get him some help."

"I can't believe it's come to this." Serenity said.

"I can't ether, Seren," Joey replied. "But he's not respecting your choice, and driving all of us nuts while doing it."

"If this was before your twins were born we (Seto snorted at the use of the word 'we') would have been more willing to wait out the storm." Yugi added, "But now with the kids as well as Mai and Tea been pregnant -"

"Wait Tea's pregnant!?" Serenity cried out.

Tea nodded and smiled, "That's what we were going to tell you and Kaiba today." She replied.

"That's wonderful news, Tea!" Serenity replied, as she hugged the other woman.

"Congratulations, Yugi." Seto added, with a small smile, as Joey grabbed Yugi's hand and shook it.

"Hey what's going on back there?" Mai called out from the living area.

As Tea and Serenity went to tell Mai and the children the good news, Joey looked Seto in confusion, "You didn't say anything when Mai told you and Seren that she was expecting." He said.

Seto looked at Joey with an evil looking smile, "Should I be happy that you're having puppies?" he replied, with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Yugi snorted, and then moved to pry Joey off the CEO before the two men destroyed the game shop.

**4 months, Mood Swing**

"YOU ARE AN INSENSITIVE BASTARD, SETO KAIBA!"

Mokuba looked up from the stack of reports he had been reading. This was a first, Serenity didn't usually fly off the handlebars for no reason, so he wondered what his brother done to upset his wife.

Then again Mokuba really didn't want to know, he had been trying to move out of the Kaiba mansion ever since his brother had gotten married and had wished that he could wash his eyes out with acid the couple of times he walked in on the 'happy couple.'

Mokuba didn't hear Seto's response to his wife's yelling, but Serenity still had plenty to say. "I'm trying to tell you something and you're just ignoring me!"

Oh this wasn't good, Mokuba had seen Serenity worried about something earlier that day but he had been too busy to ask her what it was… Actually, Seto and Mokuba had been flat out with Kaiba corp. for the past couple of weeks trying to stop a takeover bid – it was a half-hearted attempt but, as known from past experience, half-hearted attempts can become real ones if left to their own devices. Mokuba thought Serenity knew that.

"FORGET IT!" Serenity yelled, as she stormed out of her husband's office. "I'm going to take the kids to see Joey, if you know what's good for you… DON'T TRY AND STOP ME!"

Mokuba got up and walked out of his office to see what was going on.

When Mokuba heard the front door of the mansion slam shut, he turned to his bewildered older brother, "What did you do?" he asked.

Seto glared at his younger brother.

"Or what didn't you do?" Mokuba added, after his brother failed to respond.

Seto didn't reply, he just turned around and walked into his office slamming the door behind him.

This wasn't over, Mokuba knew as he walked back to his desk and grabbed the local newspaper.

888

Seto was annoyed and confused, he knew Serenity wanted to talk to him, and he tried to give her a chance to do so but people kept on interrupting them with phone calls that Mokuba could have handled. The employee that was in charge of fielding his calls at the mansion was as good as fired, she had been screwing up a little bit too often lately.

He walked to his desk and slumped into his chair, it was one of those days that Seto wished he didn't run such a large company, one of those days he wished he could have a quiet conversation with his wife without the threat of some idiot employee interrupting them.

Seto sighed, as the phone rang again, if that was some useless employee that couldn't do his job without his boss holding his hand…

It wasn't, actually it was serious, "Sir, there has been an accident, involving Mrs Kaiba's car."

"WHAT!?" Seto yelled, at his head of security. "What happened to my wife and children?"

"Paige is unhurt, Peter has a broken arm, Mrs Kaiba's missing and her driver's dead." The guard replied, "It appears that the car was forced off the road."

Seto was silent as he let the information sink in, "Call Wheeler, tell him what happened, is anyone with the children?" he told the guard, once he got his act together, "And make sure the police know what's going on, Mokuba and I will meet you at the front door." After that he hung up and moved to get his brother and to find his children.

888

Serenity didn't want to be here.

She wanted to be back with her children, she was sure Pete was hurt in the car wreck, but Tristan had grabbed her out of her crashed car and into his before she could do anything to stop him.

"Stop the car, Tristan!" Serenity screamed at her captor, "If you ever truly cared for me, stop the god damn car!"

Tristan ignored her screams and kept on driving, while muttering to himself.

Serenity was at the end of her rope, she had to get Tristan to stop the car, so she did the only thing she could, she grabbed the steering wheel with one hand and punched him with the other.

It was obvious that Tristan didn't expect Serenity to attack him, and he was briefly stunned by her behaviour, but he recovered quickly and slapped her back.

Serenity didn't give up however, and Tristan lost control of his stolen car, the last thing Serenity saw was the power pole just as the car hit it.

888

Seto paced the hospital waiting area, waiting for his wife to get out of surgery - they found Serenity in a crashed car a couple of miles away from the site of the first crash. The driver had bolted from the scene, but eyewitness's accounts had depicted a man matching Tristan Taylor's description, as the driver of the car.

If it was Tristan driving that car, Seto was going to come down so hard on that man that he would have to reach up to touch grass. Screw what anyone else thought of him, if Tristan came anywhere near his family again he would have his security shoot the idiot.

Yugi tapped on his arm, the Mutt had called him after Seto's security had informed him of what had happened to his family. "What happened to Serenity and Pete is not your fault, Kaiba." Yugi said.

"I know Tristan is to blame for the car crashes, Yugi." Seto replied. "But Serenity and I had a fight before she left to see her brother, if we didn't have that argument, she wouldn't have gotten in that car."

"What was the argument about?" Yugi asked.

"That's just it, I don't know." Seto growled back at Yugi, "I can't figure out what I did wrong, I know we were interrupted a couple of times because the woman in charge of fielding my calls cannot follow simple instructions, but I tried to redirect those calls to Mokuba, so I could talk to her without business getting in the way."

A doctor walked into the waiting area, "I'm looking for Serenity Kaiba's next of kin." he said.

"That would be me," Seto growled, back at the doctor. "How is my wife?"

"Your wife was very lucky, Mr Kaiba," the Doctor replied. "She has a broken leg and arm, but considering that she wasn't wearing a seat-belt when the car hit the post, she and the baby were lucky that she didn't suffer more injuries from the second accident."

Seto froze, lost for words, "Baby?" Yugi asked, looking from the doctor to Seto and back again.

"Your wife is pregnant, Mr Kaiba," the doctor said. "Judging by your reaction I'm guessing you didn't know."

"She tried to tell me this morning," Seto replied, shaking his head as he turned to Yugi. "You had better pray, Tristan stays away from my family from now on, or the next time you see him will be at his funeral." Yugi didn't even twitch or protest as he said this much to Seto's surprise.

The doctor on the other hand…

"Mr Kaiba I certainly hope that's the stress of the situation talking, because those are not good thoughts to have about another person." The doctor said, shaking his head, "I could find you a councillor, if you like."

Seto gave the doctor a glare that usually sent his employees running for the hills, "I'm not the guy who just killed one of my drivers, and injured my son and endangered who knows how many people, in a foolish attempt to win back a heart of a woman who never saw him as anything but a friend." He snarled. "Now when will I be able to see my wife?"

The doctor bravely stood his ground, "I'm sorry if I offended you, Mr Kaiba," He replied. "It is standard policy to offer counselling to families that have been though trauma's such as this." The doctor sighed, "You can see Mrs Kaiba now."

"Thank you." Seto said, to the doctor as he passed through the door to sit with his wife.

888

When Serenity woke up in her hospital bed, she found her husband sitting next to the bed and holding her hand. "Seto?" she croaked out, "Are the twins alright?"

"Pete has a broken arm," Seto answered. "Other than that, they are fine. Mokuba, your brother, Mai and Tea are with them."

Serenity nodded, and looked around the room, she saw Yugi standing by the door as if keeping watch. She looked back at Seto, who looked concerned and frustrated at the same time, "You know, don't you?" she stated.

"The doctor mentioned it." Seto replied, softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Serenity started to cry. "But it's so soon after the wedding and it been ten years since I had the twins, I didn't know if I was ready to do the baby thing again and you've been so busy lately I didn't know if you were ready to have a baby in the house either."

"Why would you think I wouldn't be ready?" Seto sounded surprised, "You know I can take care of kids."

"Have you looked after a child on your own under the age of three?"

Seto didn't reply to that one, Serenity already knew the answer to it, looking after a child under age of three was harder than looking after one that was ten.

Serenity looked down at herself and cursed Tristan for what he'd done, and that stupid woman who couldn't follow her boss's orders, she was going to tell Seto that she was pregnant with their third child and they kept on being interrupted, which, with the help of a mood swing, made her angry with her husband.

Life was going to be difficult for everyone in the next few months.

**5 months, Yami and Peter**

Yami Motou hugged Pete around his shoulders.

It is a strange friendship that they have, Seto thought as he looked at them as they played with Pete's twin Paige in the Kaiba mansion living room. Most boys at Pete's age would have been afraid of getting girl germs, and he'd seen Pete react that way with other girls, even his sister, but not Yami.

Serenity, who was sitting on the couch, smiled at the pair, nothing ever surprised her about his son's relationship with Yugi's daughter. Seto had even asked his wife about it once, but her answer was: "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Serenity still needed help getting around after her car accident a month ago, with a broken arm as well as a leg, she couldn't use crutches, so the only way to move her around was with a wheelchair or carry her.

When Seto didn't have to attend meetings at Kaiba Corp he looked after his wife and children, and let Mokuba take on some of his workload there while he worked from home. Seto had hired a nurse to help his wife initially but when she started taking more interest in his welfare than his wife's, Seto fired her. After that Seto didn't wish to hire anyone to look after Serenity full time and always had someone Serenity trusted on hand to help her if she had a problem with the new part time nurse.

It wasn't easy, especially when her morning sickness started, but Seto was used to hard work and didn't complain once about what he had to do to keep his wife and unborn child happy.

In reaction to the car accident however, Serenity and the children spent most of their time in the safety of the mansion, meaning Yugi and his friends, except Tristan – who now was well and truly in the dog house with his old friends, spent a lot more time at the mansion.

Which was why Yami was here playing with his children and not at the game shop, but Seto had always liked the little Motou girl. Already as smart as her father, although it wold be a cold day in hell before Seto would admit that Yugi was smart, she had all the makings of a future champion duellist.

Paige was the only twin that inherited her father's duelling skills, and Seto hoped his daughter wouldn't develop a bitter rivalry with Yami like he did with Yugi all those years ago, maybe Pete will stop that from happening.

Pete was not a duellist, that was obvious from the beginning, but that didn't mean he didn't like the game of duel monsters, and he liked to watch Paige and Yami Duel.

Tea was sitting on the couch next to Serenity talking about the accident, "Did I tell you that Yami knew that something bad had happened Pete for more than an hour before Yugi and I were told?" Tea was saying to his wife.

"Did she really?" Serenity replied, sounding surprised.

"She kept going on and on about how someone had hurt Pete," Tea answered. "Yugi and I didn't know what to think. We were about to call you when Joey rang us in a panic saying that you and the twins were in an accident and that Pete had a broken arm."

"So it works both ways then." Serenity muttered, under her breath, but Seto heard her.

"What works both ways?" Seto asked his wife.

"Pete always seems to know if Yami's in trouble," Serenity replied, "He's chased school bullies away from her on more than one occasion."

Seto knew Pete had a few run in's with some of the school students as his school, but he didn't know that Yami was involved with them, but Tea did apparently, "Could it have something to do with Yugi's and Seto's connection to the ancient past?" she said, quietly.

"I highly doubt that Tea," Seto replied. "You know as well as I do, that Atemu didn't have any children. As for my counterpart Seth, the girl he loved was killed right in front him."

"You've never told me that," Serenity said, in response.

"Its past history," Seto said dismissively. "The girl was the keeper of the Blue Eyes before Seth was."

"Oh my god, Kaiba," Tea said, sounding stunned. "That explains your attachment to the Blue Eyes and why you won't let anyone else control those cards."

"Do I have anything to fear if that girl has been reborn?" Serenity asked Seto.

Seto looked at his wife, then he tried to remember what the other girl looked like, she had long white hair and blue eyes, but other than that, her face could have been Serenity's… "It's unlikely," Seto replied "Other than her eyes and hair her face looked a lot like yours."

"Really?" Serenity said, surprised.

"I wasn't really looking to be honest," Seto replied, looking at his wife. "Besides not everything that happened in the past time is the same in this time."

"Good point," Tea replied. "But I can't shake the feeling that Yami and Pete have a destiny that hasn't been spoken about."

Seto said nothing, he just hoped Tea was wrong.

**7 Months, The Birth of Mai-Lee Wheeler**

"You cannot be telling me that you can't find one wacked out nut job after three god damn months!" Seto roared at the Domino police chief. "Taylor killed one of my employee's with his antics, and could have killed my wife and children in the same accident."

"I know you're upset, Mr Kaiba." The chief replied, "But Mr Taylor is proving to be difficult to find."

"Well might I suggest you look a little bit harder, before Taylor hurts anyone else."

888

"Are you okay, Seto?" Serenity asked.

"I'm just wondering why I have to attend this thing." Seto replied, as he helped his wife walk into the park, where the mutt and his wife were holding a get together for their friends and family. The twin's had run on ahead with Mokuba, glad to be really out of the mansion for the first time after the car accident.

"That's not all that bothering you though," Serenity stopped and looked at him. "You're worried about Tristan, aren't you?"

"Crazy people don't disappear unless they are up to something." Seto replied, while looking around the park, as if he was checking to see if Tristan was about to jump out and grab them.

"We can't stop living our lives because Tristan went off the deep end." Serenity looked ahead and saw her brother, sister-in-law and their friends sitting around a park bench.

"I know that," Seto growled. "But I can't shake the feeling he's going to try something again and soon."

"Well he would be a total lost cause if he attacked us out in the open, with everyone here." Serenity replied, trying to get her husband to lighten up - Tristan would appear when he wanted to appear not before or after, and Serenity only hoped everyone could handle it when he did.

888

There was blood on his trench coat, and it wasn't his.

It had been a good afternoon in the park, even with Joey being his usual doggie self. Seto had even started to relax and have fun with his family and not worry so much about their safety for the first time in months.

He should have known that if Tristan couldn't get Serenity to willingly leave her husband, he would try and make her a widow.

He owed Mai Valentine Wheeler his life - she pushed him out of the way of Tristan's speeding car – but at what cost? Tristan had hit her instead.

Seto had Serenity, Tea and Mokuba take the Twins and Yami back to the mansion while he and Yugi followed Joey to the hospital.

Even after Seto called in some of the best doctor's in Domino to treat his sister-in-law, the doctor's didn't hold much hope of saving Mai's life. They were more focused on saving the life of her unborn baby who amazingly wasn't hurt in the accident.

Joey sat in the waiting room in numb shock, with Yugi offering what little comfort he could. Seto couldn't stop pacing up and down the room, he wanted to do something, anything, to help change the situation for the better. He mightn't like his brother-in-law, but he wouldn't wish this on anyone.

"Sit down, Kaiba," Yugi told him, after Seto had paced the room for umpteenth time. "You're just wearing yourself out."

"I've got to do something, Yugi." Seto snapped back at him.

"What can you do that you haven't already done?" Yugi replied. "You got Mai to the Hospital and got her the help she needs faster than a person in her situation normally would get."

"It still mightn't be enough to save her." Seto sighed.

"Even if, and I'm saying if, Joey, so don't look at me like that," Joey had turned his head to glare at Yugi. "Mai doesn't make it, what happened to her will not be your fault Kaiba." Yugi sighed, and added, "It's Tristan's, hopefully this time they will put in a better effort into catching him."

"They'd better," Joey mumbled. "Because if I see him again… I'll kill him."

Seto nodded in silent agreement.

888

A few hours later a solemn looking doctor walked into the room, holding a wiggling little bundle in his arms, "Mr Wheeler?" he asked.

"That's me." Joey replied, as he, Yugi and Seto stood up. "How's Mai?"

"I'm sorry, Mr Wheeler, we did everything we could for your wife, but she died on the operating table." Joey crashed to his knees in shock, as the Doctor continued, "We did however manage to save your daughter, she is completely healthy." The Doctor then tried to pass the baby to her Father but Joey wasn't responding to anything going on around him, so the doctor passed the baby to a shocked Seto. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sure you did your best doctor." Yugi replied, as he put his hand on Joey's shoulder in an attempt to get Joey to pay attention to things at hand.

The Doctor left after leaving instructions on what to do about Mai's body, but Joey was in no condition to do anything.

"Who's going to tell the others?" Yugi asked, after a while.

"I will tell them," Seto replied. "It will be better for Serenity and the kids if they heard the news from me anyway." Seto looked down at his niece who was still in his arms, "The bigger question is, what is going to happen with this little one? It's obvious that Joey's in no condition to look after her, and I wouldn't leave Joey on his own right now."

"Why would you care about my welfare, Kaiba?" Joey growled at him. "You hate my guts. If I did something stupid you wouldn't care."

"That where your wrong, Mutt," Seto hissed back at Joey. "While I don't care for you personally, I would care if you did something idiotic, because it would hurt Serenity, our kids and your daughter, who is innocent victim in all this, which is something I won't tolerate, not from you, not from anybody."

Seto then passed his niece to her father and told Yugi that he was going to start making basic arrangements for Mai's funeral as he walked out of the waiting area.

888

Serenity was worried about her husband, so was Mokuba.

It was the day after Mai's funeral, and Serenity had just had another bad night's sleep because her husband had woken her up screaming from another nightmare. Something about Mai's death had triggered some old childhood trauma from long ago – Serenity knew this because Seto had screamed out Mum or Dad just before Serenity shook him awake – but when Serenity asked him about it, he said it was 'ancient history' and told her to drop it.

But Serenity wasn't going to drop it, and she had enough, "Seto! What is going on with you?" She snapped at him, "You are not sleeping properly and when you try you wake me up from your nightmares, and don't give me any of that 'ancient history' bull, because you and I both know that the past can come back and bite you on the ass."

Seto looked startled, "Serenity they are just dreams, they are nothing to worry about." He replied softly.

"I know you're remembering your parents," Serenity replied, not happy with the response. "Your real parents, not your bastard step-father."

Seto looked pained, "I don't like remembering my real parents," he replied, after a while. "I know they loved me and Mokuba, but after they died…" he shook his head.

"Seto you need to tell me what's going on." Serenity gently replied, pulling him into a hug.

"The day Mai died," Seto said softly. "Your brother was in no condition to hold his daughter, so the doctor handed her to me."

"What so bad about that?"

"I don't normally hold newborn children before their parents have held the baby," Seto answered. "Mokuba and now Mai-Lee are the only exceptions."

"Wait, you held Mokuba before your father did?" Serenity asked.

Seto nodded. "My mother was very sick when Mokuba was born, my father was more concerned about her at the time."

"So the doctor just passed your brother to you even though you were six at the time?"

"I don't think the doctor cared," Seto replied. "He was more worried about saving his own skin after what happened to my mother."

888

Tristan was caught not long after Mai's death.

It took several police officers to bring him into the police station on the day he was arrested, screaming death to Seto Kaiba, and begging to see Serenity.

Tristan was found to be mentally unstable, and sentenced to a high security mental ward for his crimes.

"He should have been put there before the death of my guard," Seto growled at the now former Domino Police Chef, after Tristan's sentencing. "If you were doing your job, two people would have been still alive."

**10 months, the Prince of Games**

"You know I was expecting something weird to happen."

Seto looked at his brother, "Huh?" he asked.

"When Yugi's second child was born," Mokuba replied. "You remember what happened when Yami was born."

"I'd rather not." Seto groaned, he remembered what happened when Yami was born all too well, he still got complaints from the nights his children and Yami was born.

"Huh, must have been a first born thing."

"Let's hope that's all it was." Seto replied, he and Mokuba were talking in his home office after coming back from seeing Yugi and Tea's new born son, Atemu. Serenity was getting the twin's and herself something to eat.

It had been a rough couple of months for both Seto's and Yugi's families, Joey didn't take Mai's death well, and with Seto and Joey not getting on at the best of times, meant that Yugi and Tea had to take the brunt of Joey's grief. Serenity helped out whenever she could, but her pregnancy combined with the fact that she was still getting over her injury's from when Tristan tried to kidnap her, meant she couldn't help her brother as much as she would like.

"He has been there for me when I needed him the most!" Serenity had screamed at him one night a couple of weeks after Mai's death. "But thanks to the idiot that killed her, I can barely help him, when he needs me!"

Yugi came to him the day after asking if he could have Tea, Yami and Joey's daughter Mai-Lee stay with him for a while. "I wouldn't normally ask you this but with the way Joey is now, he is as much danger to himself as well as the people around him."

Seto did allow the Tea and the children to stay with him and his family for a couple of weeks after that. In that time Joey did finally hit rock bottom after beating the crap out Yugi when he suggested to Joey that it was time to let Mai go and start looking to his and his daughter's future, that Mai wouldn't like seeing him like this.

When Yugi turned up at the mansion, looking like hell warmed over, Seto went to find his brother-in-law and after a full on, no bars held back fight between him and the mutt, about how his behaviour was hurting the people around him, Joey finally started to see reason and pull himself together.

Joey, while still living with Yugi and Tea (Yugi had forgiven him for what happened, knowing it was the grief talking and not Joey), was now starting to live his life again and was now starting to think about moving himself and his daughter back to their own home.

Serenity walked into her husband's office with a cup of coffee for him and Mokuba, "I know you two would want a good cup of coffee after the crap stuff they serve at the hospital." She said, as she put the coffee on the desk.

"Thank you," Seto replied, as he moved to hug his wife. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Seto," Serenity answered. "I'm just glad we had some happy news for once."

"You can say that again." Mokuba agreed

Seto nodded in agreement, he could start to see the darkness that was affecting his family for the past couple of month starting to disappear.

**12 months, Anniversary **

"Seto."

"Seto!"

"SETO!"

"What!" Seto growled at his wife, as he looked at time – 2:00am.

"I think my water just broke." Serenity replied.

Seto stared at his wife for a couple of seconds before suddenly tearing out of bed to get the mid-wife and to inform Mokuba what was going on.

888

Seth Kaiba came into the world at 6:30am later that morning. Which also happened to be on Seto's and Serenity's one year anniversary, "So there is no excuse for you to forget today's date," Serenity told him, while he was holding his new born son in his arms. "Because you will also be forgetting your son's birthday, if you do."

Seto laughed, and passed Seth back to his mother, "I think the twins would like to meet their baby brother, and Mokuba his nephew," He told her. "I better also give the Mutt a call I suppose, and tell him the good news."

"Wouldn't have Mokuba already done that?"

"I told him not to, I didn't want him over here climbing up the walls and panicking." Seto replied, "You saw what he was like when Atemu was born, and I also saw what he was like when Yami was born, and those were Yugi's kids not ours."

"I suppose you have a point but you better tell Joey now, or he's going to think your keeping information about my welfare from him." Serenity replied, "While you do that I want to see my twins, so can you let them in as you go?"

Seto nodded and left the room, to find Mokuba and the twins outside waiting, "You can go in if you like." He said, as he went to his office to make a few phone calls.

888

When Seto walked into his and Serenity's bedroom after he finished his phone calls, the mutt had barked at him for not telling him sooner and would be yapping at his gate anytime now, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight on the bed.

Serenity was sitting in middle of the bed with Peter and Paige either side of her, talking to little Seth in her arms. Mokuba was watching from the side of the room, the proud uncle he was.

Paige looked up at her father "Dad he's cute, can we have another one?" She asked.

Serenity looked up at Seto with amused expression on her face. Seto smiled and walked over to the bed, "Ask us that question again next year." He replied.

* * *

**Notes:** So that's Frist Year the one shot that took nearly two years to write. As you can see I haven't abandoned my _One Wild Night _stories, and have idea's for a least four more, but I won't post anything until I have completed it. The next one will probably be _The Coming of Hope_ this is a little teaser for that story…

_Paige, like her Father and Uncle Joey, was a natural duellist, meaning that the monsters in her duelling deck could communicate with her if they wished, appearing as ghostly images that only the person that they wished to talk to could see, but it wasn't until Paige saw the ghostly image of one of Yami's monsters in the lobby of the apartment building, looking lost, that she realized that monsters could speak to any natural duellist they wished, not just to their keepers, like she had thought._

_Paige followed the monster and found Yami's duel deck at the bottom of the stairwell, now Paige knew that Yami would have never willingly left her deck there – it was her only defence if something happened to Pete – and Pete would never take it from her, so Paige knew something was terribly wrong._

I don't when this story is going to be finished or when it is going to posted (it's about 2/3 compete) but I hope to get it up one day.

As usual reviews are appreciated.


End file.
